religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Michel Schooyans
Monseigneur Michel Schooyans (Eigenbrakel, 6 juli 1930) is een priester van het aartsbisdom Mechelen-Brussel en hoogleraar emeritus politieke filosofie aan de Université Catholique de Louvain (UCL). Hij is doctor in de wijsbegeerte en in de godgeleerdheid en een expert op het gebied van ethiek en bevolkingsvraagstukken. In 1955 werd Michel Schooyans tot priester gewijd. Van 1959 tot 1969 was hij hoogleraar aan de Katholieke Universiteit van São Paulo (Brazilië) Pontifícia Universidade Católica de São Paulo. Tegelijkertijd was hij er werkzaam als Fidei Donum-priester in de arbeiderswijken van de stad en aalmoezenier van de plaatselijke JOC - Katholieke Arbeidersjeugd (KAJ). Sinds 1964 is hij hoogleraar aan de UCL (Louvain-la-Neuve), waar hij politieke filosofie, hedendaagse ideologieën en sociale ethiek doceerde en hem in 1995 het emeritaat werd verleend. Hij was ook gasthoogleraar aan verschillende Amerikaanse universiteiten en aan diverse universiteiten en universitaire centra wereldwijd. Mgr. Schooyans is lid van de Pauselijke Academie voor het Leven Pontificia Academia Pro Vita : Staff and Members en sinds 19 januari 1994 van de Pauselijke Academie voor Sociale Wetenschappen. Pauselijke Academie voor Sociale Wetenschappen Michel Schooyans bij de Pauselijke Academie voor Sociale Wetenschappen Hij is ook raadgever bij de Pauselijke Raad voor Gerechtigheid en Vrede en bij de Pauselijke Raad voor het Gezin. Verder is hij ook lid van onder meer het Koninklijk Instituut voor Internationale Betrekkingen - EGMONT (voorheen IRRI-KIIB) (Brussel), het Population Research Institute (PRI) Population Research Institute (officiële webstek) (Front Royal, VA), van de Advisory Board van het Platter College (Oxford), van het Institut de Démographie Politique (IDP) aan de Universiteit van Parijs-Sorbonne Université Paris-Sorbonne (Paris IV) (Parijs) en van de Academia Mejicana de Bioética (Mexico DF). Ambtshalve heeft hij veelvuldig derdewereldlanden bezocht. Hij schreef enige tientallen boeken met internationale uitstraling. Werk van hem en vertalingen ervan zijn beschikbaar in onder meer het Frans, Spaans, Engels, Portugees, Pools, Duits, Italiaans en Slovaaks. Hij spreekt ook vloeiend Nederlands. Werken Opmerking: De titels van de moederuitgaven worden hieronder in vetjes weergegeven. * 1958 Recherches sur la distinction entre philosophie et théologie chez saint Albert le Grand (Diss. Doct.). Louvain : UCL. Institut supérieur de philosophie, 1958. XIII, 348 p. * 1959 La distinction entre philosophie et théologie d’après les Commentaires aristotéliciens de saint Albert le Grand (Separta da: Revista da Universidade catolica de Sao Paulo. - 18(1959)31). Sao Paulo : s.n., 1959. 25 p. * 1961 Bibliographie philosophique de saint Albert le Grand (1931-1960) (Extr.: Revista da Universidade Catolica de Sao Paulo. - 21 (1961), fascs. 37-38, p. 36-88). Sao Paulo : Pontificia universidade catolica de Sao Paulo, 1961. 55 p. * 1962 Les catholiques brésiliens face au communisme (overdr. uit: Rev. econ. Humanisme, 137(1962)). Lyon : Mazel et Polge, 1962. 16 p. * 1963a Problèmes de la vie universitaire brésilienne : l’heure de l’église (Extr. de: Rythmes du monde.- 11(1963)). Bruges : Abbaye de Saint-André, 1963. 16 p. * 1963b O comunismo e o futuro da igreja no Brasil. Sâo Paulo : Herder, 1963. 96 p. * 1964a Responsabilités de l’Université de Louvain vis-à-vis des pays en voie de développement : collaboration et dialogue avec l’Amérique latine (stencil). S.l. : s.n., 1964. 14 bl. * 1964b A reforma universitária e o desenvolvimento nacional (Revista eclesiástica brasileira; Vol. 24, Fasc. 2., p. 329-351) Petrópolis, 1964. 23 p. * 1964c Le manque de vocations sacerdotales au Brésil (extrait de la Nouvelle revue théologique, 86(1964)10). Tournai : s.n., 1964. 22 p. * 1965 L' aide extérieure en faveur des vocations sacerdotales au Brésil, (Extr.: Nouvelle Revue théologique; Année 97, T. 87, 1965. p. 923-948). Louvain : Dir. du Collège Philosophique et Théologique S. J. St-Albert, 1965. * 1966 A crise vocacional no clero secular (Extr. : Revista eclesiástica brasileira; Vol. 26, 1966.). Petrópolis, 1966. 28 p. * 1968a O desafio da secularizaçâo : subsídios para uma prospectiva pastoral. São Paulo : Herder, 1968. xvi, 319 p. * 1968b Le "Projet de sept grands lacs" et l'integration de l'Amérique Latine (Extr.: Cultures et développement; Louvain, Vol. 1, Nr. 4, 1968. p. 769-800.). Louvain, 1968. * 1969 Chrétienté en contestation : l’Amérique Latine : essai de prospective pastorale (Parole et mission. N. S. ; 17). Paris : Editions du Cerf, 1969. 327 p. (vert. van: O desafio da secularizaçâo : subsídios para uma prospectiva pastoral) * 1970 Une maieutique liberatrice: la méthode de Paulo Freire (Extr.: Cultures et développement; Louvain, Vol. 2, Nr. 2, 1969-1970. p. 435-451.). Louvain, 1970. * 1971 (met Paul Bouaziz) Bericht über eine Informationsreise nach Paraguay : 22.-30. Mai 1971 Karl H. Rodenberg. Bruxelles : A. I. J. D. Ass. Internat. des Juristes Démocrates, ca. 1971. 20 p. (vert. van: Mission d'information au Paraguay) * 1972a (met Bouaziz, Paul) La repression au Paraguay (Cultures et développement). Louvain : Université Catholique de Louvain, 1972. 24 p. * 1972b La provocation chinoise (UCL. Institut d’étude des pays en développement. Etudes et documents ; 7205). Louvain : UCL. Institut d’étude des pays en développement, 1972. 52 p. : ill. (reisaantekeningen) * 1973a La provocation chinoise (Terres de feu ; 13). Paris : Éd. du Cerf, 1973. 154 p. * 1973b Destin du Brésil : la technocratie militaire et son idéologie (Sociologie nouvelle. Situations ; 6). Gembloux : Duculot, 1973. 230 p. * 1974a L' avortement, problème politique. Louvain-la-Neuve : Université catholique de Louvain. Unité de science politique et d'affaires publiques, 1974. 49 p. * 1974b Amérique Latine : de l’aide à la collaboration (Museum Lessianum. Section missiologique ; 58). Bruges : Desclée De Brouwer, 1974. 20 p. * 1975a Pedro Poveda : un éducateur sans frontières. Louvain : Impr. des Sacrés-Coeurs, 1975. 22 p. : ill. * 1975b L' aborto, problema politico (Problemidioggi Di Ci ; 2) di Germano Battaglia. Leumann (Torino) : Elle Di Ci, 1975. 72 p. ISBN 88-0110003-5. (vert. van: L' avortement, problème politique) * 1975c La provocazione cinese (Universale Coines ; 10) di A. Gennari. Roma : Coines, 1975. 135 p. (vert. van: La provocation chinoise) * 1976a La présidence Geisel au Brésil et "Le pragmatisme responsable" : choix politiques actuels du Brésil (Notes et études documentaires ; 4265-4266-4267) (Problèmes d’Amérique latine ; 39). Paris : La Documentation Française, 1976. 89 p. (Les mutations de la politique énergétique de l'Argentine. Du "tout pétrole" au "tout électrique". Par Jean-Michel Beyna; Romain Gaignard.) * 1976b La presidencia de Geisel y el pragmatismo responsable (Documentos - Centro de Información, Documentación y Análisis Latinoamericano ; entrega, no. 61-62). Caracas : Centro de Información, Documentación, y Análisis Latinoamericano, 1976. 63 p. (vert. van: La présidence Geisel au Brésil et "Le pragmatisme responsable") * 1977a Demain, le Brésil? Militarisme et technocratie (Terres de feu ; 20). Paris : Editions du Cerf, 1977. 169 p. ISBN 2-204-01066-9. * 1977b Brasil potencia? (Tierra dos tercios ; 6) Héctor Borrat. Salamanca : Ediciones Sigueme, 1977. 167 p. ISBN 84-301-0706-1. (vert. van: Demain, le Brésil? Militarisme et technocratie) * 1979a La diplomatie brésilienne : Cap sur l'an 2000 (Extr.: Politique internationale 1979, Nr. 4. p. 229-249, 277.). Paris, 1979. * 1979b La conférence de Puebla : un risque, un espoir (Extr.: Nouvelle revue théologique. Année 111. Nr. 6. 1979. p. 641-675.). Louvain ; Tournai : Centre de Documentation et de Recherche Religieuses de la Compagnie de Jésus, 1979. * 1979c Militarisme et sécurité nationale : perspectives brésiliennes et sud-américaines (Extr.: Annuaire du Tiers Monde 1978. p. 90-101.). Paris : Berger-Levrault, 1979. * 1980a L’avortement : approche politique. Louvain-la-Neuve : CIACO, 1980. 144 p.; Louvain-la-Neuve : UCL, 1980(2). * 1980b Abortion : a political approach (tr. by M. A. Barton and Paule Nguyen). Louvain-la-Neuve : UCL, 1980, 150 p. (vert. van L’avortement : approche politique) * 1981 L’avortement : approche politique. de Vers une technocratie médicale? de Maurice Huftier. Louvain-la-Neuve : UCL, 1981 (3e ed. rev.). 199 p. * 1982 Droits de l’homme et technocratie (Le caillou blanc ; 5). Chambray-lès-Tours : CLD, 1982. 137 p. ISBN 2-85443-002-6. * 1986a Maîtrise de la vie, domination des hommes (Le sycomore. Chemins de crêtes ; 9). Paris : Lethielleux ; Namur : Culture et Vérité, 1986. 151 p. ISBN 2-283-61150-4. * 1986b Démocratie et libération chrétienne (Le sycomore. Chrétiens aujourd’hui ; 16). Paris : Lethielleux ; Namur : Culture et vérité, 1986. 272 p. ISBN 2-249-61144-0 (br.). * 1987 Théologie et libération : questions disputées (Coll. Essais). Longueuil (Québec) : Ed. du Préambule, 1987. 139 p. ISBN 2-89133-072-2. * 1989a L' accueil du "Populorum progressio" en Amérique latine. Louvain-la-Neuve : Michel Schooyans, 1989. 6 p. (overdr. uit: Il magistero di Paolo VI nell'enciclica "Populorum progressio" : giornata di studio : Milano, 16 marzo 1988 ; p. 130-135) * 1989b Populorum progressio et le marché : biopolitique et néolibéralisme. Louvain-la-Neuve : Michel Schooyans, 1989. 3 p. (overdr. uit: Il magistero di Paolo VI nell'enciclica "Populorum progressio" : giornata di studio : Milano, 16 marzo 1988 ; p. 162-163) * 1989c L’avortement : questions-réponses. Longueuil (Québec) : Ed. du Préambule, 1989. 20 p. ISBN 2-89133-102-8. * 1990a L’avortement : enjeux politiques (Collection Essais). Longueuil (Québec): Ed. du Préambule, 1990. 234 p. ISBN 9782891331104. * 1990b O aborto: aspectos políticos de Sieni Maria Campos. Rio de Janeiro (BR) : Editora Marques Saraiva, 1990 (4e: 1993). 208 p. : ill. ISBN 85-85238-43-7 (br.). (vert. van: L’avortement : enjeux politiques) * 1991a Aborto : implicaciones políticas (Vertice) de Justo Mullor. Madrid : Ediciones Rialp, 1991. 246 p. ISBN 84-3212741-8. (vert. van: L’avortement : enjeux politiques) * 1991b Aborto e politica (Attualità) del Cardinale Fiorenzo Angelini ; trad. di A. Maltarello. Città del Vaticano : Libreria Editrice Vaticana, 1991. 227 p. ISBN 88-209-1753-X. (vert. van: L'avortement : enjeux politiques) * 1991c Aborcja a polityka Kazimierz Deryło. Lublin : Instytut Jana Pawła II KUL Uniwersytetu Lubelskiego, 1991. 243, 1 p. (vert. van: L'avortement : enjeux politiques) * 1991d L'enjeu politique de l'avortement de J.-H. Soutoul. Paris : F.-X. de Guibert ; Éd. de l'Œil, 1991 (2ème éd.). 253 p. ISBN 2-86839-255-5. * 1991e La derive totalitarie du liberalisme, Paris : Éditions Universitaires, 1991. 358 p. ISBN 2-71130-483-3. * 1991f Leo XIII, Joannes Paulus II en Pontificium consilium de justitia et pace; Roger Aubert en Michel Schooyans (red.) De Rerum novarum à Centesimus annus : Textes intégraux des deux Encycliques avec deux études de Roger Aubert et Michel Schooyans. Cité du Vatican : Commission pontificale Justitia et pax, 1991. 189 p. : ill. * 1992a Initiation à l’enseignement social de l’Eglise. Paris : Ed. de l’Emmanuel, 1992. 99 p. ISBN 2-905995-44-0. * 1992b Introduction to the social teaching of the church by Thom Potempa and Marcia Potempa. Paris : Editions de l'Emmanuel, 1992. (vert. van: Initiation à l’enseignement social de l’Eglise) * 1992c L'avortement en questions (Traite Philo Ge). Paris : F.-X. de Guibert (Éd. de l'Œil), 1992. ISBN 2-86839-265-2 * 1992d Medicos y juristas : servidores de la vida y de la libertad. Buenos Aires : Editorial Quinto Continente, 1992. 24 p. ISBN 950-99281-1-9. * 1992e Úvod do sociálneho učenia Cirkvi francúzkeho originálu prel. Otília Dvorecká. Bratislava : SPES, 1993. 92p. ISBN 80-966991-0-5. (vert. van: Initiation à l’enseignement social de l’Eglise) * 1993a Iniciacion a la ensenanza social de la iglesia (Colección Iglesia y Sociedad). México D.F. : Instituto Mexicano de Doctrina Social Cristiana (IMDOSOC), 1993. 70 p. ISBN 968-6839-22-4. (vert. van: Initiation à l’enseignement social de l’Eglise) * 1993b Leo XIII, Joannes Paulus II en Pontificium consilium de justitia et pace; Roger Aubert en Michel Schooyans (red.) Da Rerum novarum à Centesimus annus : Texto completo das duas enciclicas com dois estudos de Roger Aubert e Michel Schooyans Flavio Vieira de Souza. São Paulo : Edicoes Loyola, 1993. 180 p. ISBN 85-15-00760-6. (vert. van: De Rerum novarum à Centesimus annus) * 1993c Dominando a vida, manipulando os homens de Augusta Garcia Dorea São Paulo (BR) : Ibrasa ; Curitiba (Paraná, BR) : Editora Champagnat, 1993. 114 p. ISBN 85-7292001-3. (vert. van: Maîtrise de la vie, domination des hommes) * 1994a Bioéthique et population : le choix de la vie (Collection Lumière. Série Lumière vérité). Paris : Fayard. Le Sarment, 1994. 284 p. : ill. ISBN 2-86679-169-X. * 1994b El imperialismo contraceptivo : sus agentes y sus victimas. Caracas : Alafa y provive ; Miami : Vida humana internacional, 1994. 63 p. ISBN 980-6256-09-3. * 1994c Rodzina w kontekście problemów demograficznych (Tak - Życiu, Tak - Prawdzie ; 8) Mieczysław Ozorowski, oprac. Kazimierz Majdański. Łomianki k. Warszawy : Instytut Studiów nad Rodziną - ATK Teologii Katolickiej, 1994. 46 p. * 1995a Travaux et publications de 1958 à 1995. Louvain-la-Neuve : s.n., 1995. 46 p. * 1995b La dérive totalitaire du libéralisme honoré d’une lettre personnelle de la Sainteté le Pape Jean-Paul II. Paris : Mame, (1991) 1995 (2e éd.). 349 p. ISBN 2-7289-0754-4. * 1995c Pour comprendre les évolutions démographiques. Paris : APRD Association pour la recherche et l'information démographiques, 1995 (2e éd). 62 p. : ill. ISBN 2-86419-022-2. * 1995d Introduzione alla Dottrina sociale della Chiesa di Enrico Bellavite. Verona : Ed. Cercate, 1995. (vert. van: Initiation à l’enseignement social de l’Eglise) * 1995e Bioetica & popolazione : la scelta della vita (Sagitta. N. S ; 46) di Francesco Rocca. Milano : Ares, 1995. 214 p. ISBN 88-8155-003-2. (vert. van: Bioéthique et population : le choix de la vie) * 1995f Bioética y población : la elección de la vida (Colección Iglesia y Sociedad) de Gerard-François Dumont; trad. de Claudia Ponce Salazar. México, D.F. : Instituto Mexicano de Doctrina Social Cristiana (IMDOSOC), 1995. 252 p. (vert. van: Bioéthique et population : le choix de la vie) * 1996a Power over life leads to domination of mankind (transl. by Fr. John H. Miller, C.S.C., S.T.D.). St. Louis, MO : Central Bureau, CCVA, 1996. xi, 75 p. ISBN 1-887567-01-1. (vert. van: Maîtrise de la vie, domination des hommes) * 1996b Bioethics and Population. The Choice of Life. St. Louis, MO : Central Bureau, CCVA, 1996. xiv, 112 p. ISBN 1-887567-04-6. (vert. van: Bioéthique et population : le choix de la vie) * 1996c Para entender las evoluciones demográficas, (Colección Iglesia y Sociedad). México, D.F. : Instituto Mexicano de Doctrina Social Cristiana (IMDOSOC), 1996. 65 p. ill. * 1997a The totalitarian trend of liberalism a Letter of Pope John Paul II (transl. by Fr. John H. Miller, C.S.C., S.T.D.). St. Louis, MO : Central Bureau, CCVA, 1997. xi, 262 p. ISBN 1-887567-05-4. (vert. van: La dérive totalitaire du libéralisme, 2e éd.) * 1997b Bioetika a populácia : Rozhodnutie pre život Dušan Kupka. Bratislava : Serafín, 1997. 189 p. (vert. van: Bioéthique et population : le choix de la vie) * 1998a L’Évangile face au désordre mondial (avant-propos: Joseph kardinaal Ratzinger). Paris : Fayard, 1997. iv, 346 p. : ill. ISBN 2-213-59878-9. * 1998b Ethik, Leben, Bevolkerung : Eine Argumentationshilfe in Grundfragen unserer Zeit (Ars Socialis). Zürich (CH) : Thesis Verlag, 1998. 133 p. ISBN 3-908544-26-2 (ISBN 978-3-908544-26-5). (vert. van: Bioéthique et population : le choix de la vie) * 1998c A Escolha da Vida. Bioética e População (Testemunhos e documentos ; 3). Lisboa : Grifo, 1998. 329p. ISBN 972-8178-32-8 (br). (vert. van: Bioéthique et population: Le choix de la vie) * 1999a Le crash démographique : de la fatalité à l’espérance. Paris : Le Sarment/Fayard, 1999. 220 p. : ill. ISBN 2-86679-275-0. * 1999b The Gospel Confronting World Disorder by Joseph Cardinal Ratzinger (transl. by Fr. John H. Miller, C.S.C., S.T.D.). St. Louis, MO : Central Bureau, CCVA, 1999. vii, 236 p. : ill. ISBN 1-887567-09-7. (vert. van: L’Évangile face au désordre mondial) * 2000a La Face cachée de l'ONU. Paris : Le Sarment ; Fayard, 2000. 283 p. ISBN 2-86679-302-1. * 2000b Nuovo disordine mondiale. La grande trappola per ridurre il numero dei commensali alla tavola dell'umanità (Problemi e dibattiti ; 48) del card. Joseph Ratzinger; trad. di Alessandra Ruzzon. Cinisello Balsamo : San Paolo Edizioni, 2000. 318 p. ISBN 88-215-4249-1. (vert. van: L'Évangile face au désordre mondial) * 2000c El evangelio frente al desorden mundial : la respuesta científica de la Iglesia ante los grandes debates políticos actuales sobre la bioética Prefacio del Cardenal Ratzinger. México D.F. : Diana, 2000. xxiv, 358 p. ISBN 968-1332-66-0. (vert. van: L'Évangile face au désordre mondial) * 2000d O Evangelho perante a desordem mundial do Cardeal Joseph Ratzinger ; trad. Henrique Barrilaro Ruas. Lisboa : Grifo, 2000. 403 p. ISBN 972-8178-38-7. (vert. van: L'Évangile face au désordre mondial) * 2000e (met Kazimierz Majdański en Jan Kłys) "Arena bitwy o życie" : aktualna sytuacja demograficzna w świecie i w Polsce. Łomianki : Fundacja "Pomoc Rodzinie", 2000. 331 p. : ill. ISBN 83-87823-06-6. * 2001a Chemin de Croix du Jubilé des familles Daniel-Ange. Paris : Le Sarment/Jubilé, 2001. 88 p. ISBN 2-86679-308-0 (br.). * 2001b The Demographic Crash - From Fatalism to Hope (transl. by Fr. John H. Miller, C.S.C., S.T.D.). St. Louis, MO : Central Bureau, CCVA, 2001. 141 p. ISBN 1-887567-16-X. (vert. van: Le crash démographique : de la fatalité à l’espérance) * 2001c The Hidden Face of the United Nations (transl. by Fr. John H. Miller, C.S.C., S.T.D.). St. Louis, MO : Central Bureau, CCVA, 2001. xv, 188 p. ISBN 1-887567-18-6 (ISBN 978-1-887567-18-3). (vert. van: La Face cachée de l'ONU) * 2001d Travaux et publications de 1958 à 2001. Louvain-la-Neuve : Université catholique de Louvain, 2001 (2e éd.). 60 p. [Ed. rev. et corr. de Travaux et publications de 1958 à 1995] * 2002a (met Klaudia Schank) Euthanasie : le dossier Binding et Hoche (Un autre regard sur l’homme). Paris : Le Sarment, 2002. 138 p. ISBN 2-86679-329-3. de l’allemand, présentation et analyse de "La libéralisation de la destruction d'une vie qui ne vaut pas d'être vécue" / Binding, Karl/ Hoche, Alfred (Texte intégral de l’ouvrage publié en 1922 à Leipzig) * 2002b La cara oculta de la ONU. México D.F. : Diana, 2002. 269 p. ISBN 968-1334-11-6. (vert. van: La Face cachée de l'ONU) * 2002c Ukryte oblicze ONZ (Biblioteka Radia Maryja) Marcin Zawadzki. Toruń : Wydaw. Wyższej. Szkoły Kultury Społecznej i Medialnej, 2002. 244, 2 p. ISBN 83-89124-02-5. (vert. van: La Face cachée de l'ONU) * 2003a A Cura del Pontificio consiglio per la famiglia (ed.) Lexicon. Termini ambigui e discussi su famiglia, vita e questioni etiche (prefazione del cardinale Alfonso Lopez Trujillo). Bologna : Edizioni Dehoniane Bologna, 2003. 867 pp. ISBN 88-10-24109-6. Preface to the Lexicon : Voorpublicatie van de Engelse vertaling van het voorwoord door Alfonso kardinaal López Trujillo, in L'Osservatore Romano - English weekly edition, N. 6 - 5 February 2003, p. 8-9. * 2003b Entrevistas sobre los riesgos éticos de la globalización. Madrid : Fundación Universitaria San Pablo-CEU, 2003, 108 p. ; 2e dr: (Prefacio de Antônio Mouráo Cavalcante) Navarra : Ed. Verbo divino, 2006. 92p. * 2004a Pour relever les défis du monde moderne : l’enseignement social de l’Église (préface de René Rémond). Paris : Presses de la Renaissance, 2004. 246 p. ISBN 2-7509-0026-3 (pbk). * 2004b Il volto nascosto dell'Onu. Verso il governo mondiale (Identità e cultura) di Roberto de Mattei; trad. Biasutto M.. Roma : Il Minotauro, 2004. 271 p. ISBN 88-8073-085-1. (vert. van: La Face cachée de l'ONU) * 2004c Travaux et publications de 1958 à 2003. Louvain-la-Neuve : Université catholique de Louvain, 2004 (4e éd.). 65 p. [Ed. rev. et corr. de Travaux et publications de 1958 à 1995] * 2005 (met Marc Lalonde, Mgr. Tony Anatrella e.a. (Conseil Pontifical pour la Famille)) Lexique des termes ambigus et controversés sur la vie, la famille et les questions éthiques . Paris : Pierre Téqui, 2005. 1001 p. ISBN 2-7403-1110-9 (rel.) [http://books.google.com/books?id=CWFLRR8okWkC ''Lexique des termes ambigus et controversés sur la vie, la famille et les questions éthiques: Sur la vie, la famille et les questions éthiques] (Google Boeken) (vert. van: Lexicon Termini ambigui e discussi su famiglia vita e questioni etiche) * 2006a ''Le terrorisme à visage humain. Paris : F.-X. de Guibert (O.E.I.L.), 2006. 223 p. ISBN 2-7554-0095-1 (pbk). * 2006b La enseñanza social de la Iglesia: Síntesis, actualización y nuevos retos. Madrid : Ediciones Palabra, 2006. 266 p. ISBN 84-8239-927-6. [http://books.google.com/books?id=L9QQ5UetDV4C La enseñanza social de la Iglesia: Síntesis, actualización y nuevos retos] (Google Boeken) (vert. van: Pour relever les défis du monde moderne : l’enseignement social de l’Église) * 2006c (met Pontificio consiglio per la famiglia) Termini ambigui e discussi su famiglia, vita e questioni etiche. Nuova edizione ampliata (Coll. Strumenti ; 25). Bologna : Edizioni Dehoniane Bologna, (2003) 2006 (2e vermeerderde uitg.). 1160 p. ISBN 978-88-10-24109-7. http://www.dehoniane.it/edb/cat_dettaglio.php?ISBN=24109 * 2006d (met Alfonso Cardinal Lopez Trujillo, William E. May e.a.) Lexicon: Ambiguous and Debatable Terms Regarding Family Life and Ethical Questions. Front Royal, VA : Human Life International, 2006. 946 p. ISBN 1-55922-050-3 (hc) (vert. van: Lexicon Termini ambigui e discussi su famiglia vita e questioni etiche) * 2007a (met Päpstlichen Rat für die Familie (Hrsg.)) Hans Reis (Hrsg.) (vert. en bew.) Lexikon Familie und Leben. Paderborn : Ferdinand Schöningh Verlag, 2007. XXXV, 817 p. ISBN 3-50676-322-9 (Geb.) (vert. en bew. van: Lexicon Termini ambigui e discussi su famiglia vita e questioni etiche) * 2007b Pontifício Conselho para a Família (ed.), Termos ambíguos e discutidos sobre família, vida e questões éticas. Brasília (Distrito Federal), Edições CNBB, 2007. 936 p. ISBN 978-85-60263-14-1. * 2007c Der Babycrash : Information und Manipulation in demographischen Fragen unserer Zeit (Ars Socialis). Zürich (CH) : Thesis Verlag, 2007. 109 p. ISBN 978-3-908544-27-2 (pbk.). * 2008a La prophétie de Paul VI : L'encyclique Humanae Vitae (1968) (Coll. Spiritualités). Paris : F.-X. de Guibert, 2008. 110 p. ISBN 978-2-7554-0314-5 (br). * 2008b La profezia di Paolo VI L'Umanae vitae (1968) (Coll. Quaderni dell'osservatorio). Siena : Cantagalli, 2008. 96 p. ISBN 978-88-8272-421-4. (vert. van: La prophétie de Paul VI : L'encyclique Humanae Vitae (1968)) }} Externe links * Michel Schooyans, "Mens en globalisatie", in Nucleus, jg. 15 nr. 2 (februari 2004). * Michel Schooyans, "UNO en oorlog tegen gezin", in Nucleus, jg. 11 nr. 10 (december 2000). * Jules van Rooyen, "De strijd tegen het christendom", in Katholiek Nieuwsblad, nr. 44 (28 juli 2000). * De Vrienden van het Leven ( , , , , , , ) - meertalige webstek over bevolkingsvraagstukken en het werk van Mgr. Michel Schooyans. Schooyans, Michel Schooyans, Michel Schooyans, Michel en:Michel Schooyans es:Michel Schooyans fr:Michel Schooyans pl:Michel Schooyans